Doyobi no Asa
by Shi no Hana
Summary: for Xiaoyu, it's just another saturday morning in another world. little does she know it might change her thoughts on a certain person real short and sweet, slightly Xiaoyin Chapter 4 update, FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) ah, me oh me, the fanfic virgin forgive me deeply for this story if it doesn't catch your drift. I tried as much as I could and would enjoy all the R&R (flames will possible be posted again and laughed at -)

" blah blah" Talking

_Blah blah _Xiaoyu's thoughts

Disclaimer: All character are owned by Namco

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Auggg…" Xiaoyu groaned as she smacked her alarm clock off. Sure, Chinese school was a lot worse then Japanese, but she didn't enjoy getting up for any school, any where. The petite Chinese girl stretched her short arms, yawning loudly. "It's Saturday.. Uh, right? So only a half day, I can handle that." A grin spread across her face as the words repeated in her head "Yep, easy peasy!" Xiaoyu buttoned her school shirt, pull up her plaid skirt, then placed her tie around her neck, undone, she wasn't the best at tying them anyways.

Once downstairs Xiaoyu took a bite out of an anonymous piece of toast on the dinner table _A lot has changed. In Tokyo, it's so crazy! Everyone is always busy and moving fast! And I've never practice so hard in my life with anyone other then these Mishimas._

" XIAOYU!" came a shout from the kitchen. Freezing on spot, Xiaoyu turned around slowly _uh-oh.._ "y-yes?" she gulped. A rather short and anger Japanese woman came stomping out of the kitchen. Facing all the Iron Fist competitors at once didn't scare Xiaoyu as much as this woman right in front of her.

"DO you even CARE about your appearance?" she yanked roughly at Xiao's tie. _busted _Xiao placed her best 'I forgot?' smile on her lips. _it's werid having someone who does almost everything for you, sure, and getting lost in the house you stay at twice a week is annoying but.._ She sighed _you get use to it,_ Her breath was cut short by a sharp tug of her tie _sooner or later._

The ride to school was quiet like all the other days _how many more days now? _Xiaoyu twisted part of her hair falling over her ties holding the pigtails she always wore. _Six, six..wow it's so close! _she smiled, she may act confident, but really, she was very self doubting. _what if.._ she shift her eyes to the company riding with her _What if I have to fight Jin? _Xiaoyu had spared with Jin a few times, but she knew he'd always gone easy on her, she was, after all, the youngest contender in the tournament. She closed her eyes tight _maybe we won't have to,_ _No, Don't be dumb Xiao. _Xiaoyu shook her head violently,_ still.._

Jin remained so transfixed on the world outside the car he didn't notice Xiaoyu mentally beating on herself. Like everyday, it seemed as if he was seeing the blurs of Tokyo for the first time, all the building and people. "uh, Jin?" Her voice hung in the sticky silence covered air.

"what?" was all he mustered up to say, his eyes still stuck on the outside window

"Are..are you scared?" Jin, finally turning to see her, look in here brown eyes "what are you talking about?"

_Does he always answer in questions? _she twiddled her thumbs. "I mean, about the tournament.. What if something goes wrong? What if someone gets hit to hard and-" she paused "and dies?" she whispered. Xiaoyu, was actually extremely worried she might die.

" Don't worry" his gaze went back to the window "it's going to hurt and you will get bruises, but no one will kill you."_ I'm so stupid!_

" Ah, right, what was I thinking?" she tried to smile it off

"What happens though, if we have to face each other?" _Xiaoyu, stop asking question! _"will you go easy on me then?" _It's going to be fun, just think about how great it will be. _Jin turned his head to Xiaoyu. Her head was bowed and her hands in her lap. He really didn't have an answer for that question.

(A/N) comes out of hiding ah sorry that was short, and if you didn't like it, your welcome, I guess! I choose not to make this fluffy, but I still thin a little shown through, don't you? Well I'll update soon (maybe once a week) because I already have finished this story, trust me, it will stay short (but sweet -) ja!


	2. A C and a Headache

(A/N) Chapter 2, oh yeah! It's still extremely short, but I hope with a new chapter it gives you more to read! OH! And thanks some much for the review! Thee Slushie, your fic is one of my favorites. Ah yeah about the uniform I noticed that after I posted it, but that's just me I guess ;

Disclaimer: nope, still don't own 'em ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Crap." Xiaoyu placed her head on the picnic table outside school and frowned at lousy C- on her English assignment.

"It's not to bad Xiao…." Miharu patted her friend who was mourning the loss of ever getting a good grade in her English class

"If Grandpa Heihachi finds out, He'll cut me out of the tournament!" She whined. What am I going to go do now? I have the worse luck.

" Well," Miharu got out her compact and began to pat her noise, "It could be worse, you could have gotten a D-!" She laughed and put her compact back, only to begin looking for her lip gloss.

"Mi, this isn't funny! I need to win the tournament, I can't live a life with no care like some people!" she tried countering Miharu's happier outlook. "chill, gosh what wrong with you? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed? Miharu snorted.

"don't you have detention?" Xiaoyu head twisted and she glared at her auburn hair Japanese friend. Miharu stopped the applying her gloss and looked at her watch with wide-eyes

"Damn, I've got to go or I'll have another detention!" She sat up quickly, grabbed her bag and ran off (off course not before a "Later Xiao!") Leaving Xiaoyu to sulk alone in her self pity

Miharu always has detention, either for talking or failing, I've never seen her go a day without one. She sighed and gathered her things to put in her bag wait, if Mi's Got detention, then it must be she eyed her watch OH NO! I was suppose to in the limo 20 minutes ago! Xiaoyu you dummy! she grabbed her bag and took off in a sprint ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiaoyu was so completely lost in her thoughts, she was gone to the world around her. She didn't notice the bench she almost tripped on,…or the mud she ran through, or even the person she began to close onto. Until she felt her temple smack something hard, blurring her vision

She yelped and stumble backwards Xiaoyu, you're such a klutz. She slammed her eyes shut knowing her painful fate. Amazingly though she remain standing, or, slanting more or less, feeling pain only in her forehead where she'd obviously hit on someone's chest.

From the pressure around her wrist she guess her abnormal slant was from a person hand dangling her above the concrete.  
"Xiao?" her lids fluttered open to find the owner of the hand around her wrist

"J-Jin?" a shiver when through her spine making her heart race and a blush creep over her face why am I blushing? I hope he doesn't notice.. her eye gingerly locked with Jin's

"You Okay?" he had a look of slight concern on his face, but it still managed to look as plain as ever. Quick! do something you big stupid idiot! Xiaoyu retracted her hand and jump to a normal angle with a grin on her face

"Yep I'm-" her hand went to her forehead, being slanted at angle for so long the blood was only just now rushing back to her head giving her a massive head ache "owwie." She whined, ducking down to the ground she lowered her head to lessen the pain. Xiaoyu, say something, don't just sit here!

"If you're here, the I must be early, right?" she beamed up at Jin with all her might trying to ignore her head pulsing. She knew Jin was always there at least 5 minutes before he needed to be

"No," he turned and started walking for the Limo. "you're so late, they sent me to go look for you." Xiaoyu bowed her had again to stare at the grass "oh."

" Just sit there and wait for the blood to come back, I'll tell the driver too wait a little bit more." with that he closed the car door, causing shock waves through Xiaoyu's head

"Owowowow." she gritted her teeth "Today is not my day" She nodded excessively as if to answer her thoughts but stop quickly as another shear of pain shot into her brain. "ow."

-  
Bleh, I feel like I made a lot of mistakes on this one, and yes I know that no one would get that bad of a headache from being slated at a 75 degree angle ( I did my homework ) but u can all complain at me in the review section lol, until another update, ja! 


	3. Itami

(A/N) I think I post to quickly, I'm just trying to get this story done, start a new one, and maybe the sequel (not popular enough I guess) I'm trying new ways of getting more R&R, if you do read my fic please do so! Well let's start

Disclaimer: Seriously Namco don't own them! If I did, u think if I did just write a fic about them?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiaoyu twisted the corner of her pillow case. "Sooooo bored." she huffed and rolled back and forth on her bed to keep from falling asleep. She closed her eyes, remembering her bad day. The C-, getting sent out to the hall for talking, and running into Jin Why did I blush? It was just Jin, simple ordinary Jin.

Xiaoyu's thoughts were cut short by a sudden stir of her animal body guard, sleeping soundly next to her bed. Xiao inched her head to the edge of her bed at stared down at panda So cute!

"What to do, what to do." she rolled back on to her back, her head half way of the mattress, pondering all of her choices. Xiaoyu quickly sprung up causing the bed to shake and her companion to awaken

"I-I'm going to go train!" her hand made fist by her sides am I angry? She beamed done at panda.

"Now, umm where was it again"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After turning the same corner twice, opening twenty or so doors and going down three flights of stairs, she was able to find it, but was crest fallen to find it already in use.

Jin was punching restlessly at the bag of sand in the corner of the room. School had been out for an hour and he was already in his practice uniform with a slight coat of sweat. Weird, does he like wear that under his school uniform or something? she glanced at his chest, the chest she'd hit her head on No wonder it hurt so bad…

He must not have noticed her at all, he seem completely oblivious to her watching him as he began to kick the bag. Xiaoyu, not wanting to disturb him, moved to a far wall in the dojo.

He practices… all the time, it seems like the only thing that matters to him is to get stronger. Her eyes closely followed him, his every movement. Honestly, how can he get better grades then me? He's always practicing! I bet he doesn't even study. Every jab, every kick or punch.

He seems so lost in his fighting, no one has determination like that. His pace quickened, his breathing heavier attack fiercer What could he be thinking? Why does he seem so, so mad? Jin's hits to the bag were tearing it to shreds. Sand was already slipping out of it and then, with one final hit, completely un-hooked it from the chain holding it to the ceiling, landing, a mess, at the opposite wall to Xiaoyu .

Jin's breathe was slow and harsh as he slowly slid to his knees, looking at the bag. Xiaoyu remained still staring in awe at him. what just happened? Should I do something? Do I run? Ask him about it? What? she didn't have much of a chance to think of what to do, for the door the dojo opened and Heihachi's withered face came into view.

"Ah! Xiaoyu, just who I was looking for!" he stepped in fully, an d evil grin upon his face. Jin's head twisted slowly around to see who had been watching him. His blank expression slightly twinged with anger. She grinned opps.., her heart beat an unreal rate

"Xiaoyu, I'd like to see how much you've improved." Heihachi brought attention back to himself

"Sure thing!" she jumped to her feet anything to get past this moment.

" So, I'd Like you to spar with Jin." His eyes laughed. "phooey.." she whispered what an evil old man.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin took a fighting stance, taking a few steps back. Xiaoyu's stance was extremely faltered, it was weak and loose and it took her a minute to notice that she had the wrong hand forward.

"Ready, Go!" Xiaoyu, caught of guard looked over to Heihachi,then turned back quickly in time to see Jin charge at her. She step to the right to avoid him and ducked down, swinging her feet around, hope to knock Jin down. He had a different idea though, lifting his leg and bringing it down hard on her shoulder, pushing her to the ground landing painfully on her back.

"Uft." she groaned, her eye lids fluttering at the sudden shock to her shoulder and back of her neck. She wished she could stay laying there but knew Jin was waiting for her next attempt to hit him. With all her strength she rolled forward and sprung ready to sock him in the stomach. He grabbed both her arms and twisted her slamming her back down again to the ground. He then grabbed her by her right leg and tossed her to the wall like the bag.

"Aii.." She sharply inhaled and closed her eyes tight as she hit the wall. Move! her head screamed but her body wouldn't follow

"Enough Jin!" Heihachi shouted but Jin couldn't hear. He ran and Xiao, pinning her up by her wrist as her brought his knee to here abdomen, continually knocking air out of her. Her eyes glossed over with tears and she felt as if she'd cough up blood, she look up at Jin as he continued to hit her

"Please…don't kill me." she quivered. Jin hard expression faulted, he blinked rapidly and broke the grasped he had on her wrists his mouth opened slightly. He stared at Xiaoyu, her eyelids dropped as the pain in her body increased fully. She felt herself go in and out of consciences as she fell forward.

"Xiao!" Jin shouted moving forward to catch her as she passed out. "wh-what have I done?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AH! Gah, I hate writing fight scenes I'm so bad at them XD I sure you've heard a story like this before, Guy meet girl, Girl likes guy, Guy beats up the girl… well I'm sure it was something like that. I'll update tomorrow or they day after that, ja ne! 


	4. Changes

Yeah reviews! Lol not much but it's getting somewhere, all review make me smile anyways! This is the longest I've gone with out updating, in fact this is the last chapter! it's kind of a slow ending but I did mange to write a sequel, tell me if I should post it in the reviews.

Disclaimer: Namco is always watching.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Xiaoyu woke, everything was dark and her ears were ringing. She lifted a bit, but fell back down when her stomach pulsed.

"Ya-ouch" she yanked the blanket that covered her body and limped to the nearest bathroom. With a quick click the pale light was on, slightly stinging Xiaoyu's eyes, causing her to squint and wait for them to dilate

"Whoa…" She examined her badly beaten body in the bathroom mirror. A round bruise was in the middle of her stomach where Jin had kneed her, another two were placed on her back from when she'd hit the wall. Her wrist remained un-bruised but where rather red, making it seem as if I was bleeding under the skin, last a brace had been placed on her ankle, taking the blame for her limp.

"No wonder it hurts to walk." Wonder how I'll be able to explain this to my teachers. She huffed as she limped back to her room, second glancing to notice Jin's door, partly open. Xiaoyu.. her mind growled Curiosity killed the cat. To late though, as she had already step toward the door to peer in.

"But, I'm no cat.." she whispered lowly.

Jin sat on his bed, still full clothed, looking emotionless (as always) at a box of items that Xiaoyu's couldn't see, Her eyes skimmed over t the clock, 12:34 AM. How long had I been out? How long had he been staring at that box? questioned filled her head and only one person could answer them.

"Jin..?" his gaze moved from the box, to the door cracked open a bit, meeting Xiaoyu's warm eyes. He quickly brought them back to the box then sighed

"Xiao, you should be in bed." he looked strongly back at her, as if it was a gift she was alive.

"Well, you know, I'm not much of a sleeper." Lies really, she could sleep for days if she was allowed. She let out a fake giggles and moved her arm to the back of her head "Ow." the flick of her wrist gave a small twinge of pain.

Jin closed his eyes and oddly smiled. "Do you mind?" he motion for her to come in. why am I feeling embarrassed? All I'm doing is.. She pushed the door open fully and slowly waddled towards him.

She stopped when he reached out and grabbed the rim, of her shirt, what the? her face heated and she knew she must have blushed as he lifted her shirt.

"So. That's where I hit you.." Jin had lifted her shirt just above her stomach and just below the tip of her bra. His fingers lightly traced the bruise and she nodded to his question. He stared at if for awhile, questioning it, then he rose from his bed and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she turned to find herself facing his back.

"To train." he started walking away again Always training. "Jin?" he stopped once more.

"You always go easy on me." he huffed, they'd gone through this topic before, hadn't they? "But, not today, no, something was different today." his head turned to the right, but not enough to see Xiaoyu. She stepped forward, "you were completely lost today, gone, and then..something brought you back, what, what was it?" they are I go, asking question again.

"Jin?" Xiaoyu pushed for an answer.

"It was.." Jin started. "It was you." (A/N awww fluff) Xiao's eyes widen "Your face, it reminded me of my mothers.. When.." he paused "Yes, I wasn't there, but when I saw your face, It made me think, I had, turned into the thing I hate, the thing that killed her." he started to walk out once more.

"I'm sorry.." she swallowed back tears

"Don't be," then he wasn't there any more.Xiaoyu stared at the empty place where he use to stand. A lot has changed since I came to Tokyo. despite her pain she wiped her eyes Yes, things have changed, there always changing, and, I think, they just changed again.

-fin-  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! My first story done and done! Did anyone catch how I brought in the line from the first chapter, I wanted to bring the thought of when one door closes, another door opens in this fic (maybe I should have names it that!) but I feel like this ending could let down fans with this ending, no awesome fluffy Xiaoyin ending sorry! But I really don't view there relationship like that, I think it is progressing and hopefully will get there (cause I love Xiaoyin) well, I guess it's good bye for now, until a sequel, Ja! 


End file.
